My Little Vampire Princess
by ChibiCatDemon
Summary: Its a basic romance story for you people. Kagome is a vampire princess out to kill Inu Yasha a strange hanyou who apparently has a crush on her
1. We meet

Rain drizzled down, clouds loomed, and wind grace blew across the sleeping city. A frail figure sat hunched over on top of a building watching people walk by. Its black glossy hair stuck to it from all the moist. People who passed didn't really notice they were being watched by that thing. The crowds seem to lessen as it grew towards night. Only few people were walking at these hours of the night.  
  
A young hanyou with slick sliver hair was pacing in the wild of the night apparently for some reason. He was so careless to be walking around so late by himself. The thing on the building got into a quick stance ready to lounge him at any given moment. As soon as he looked up it bolted right at him.  
  
"What the fuck?!" yelled the sliver haired demon as he was pinned onto the wet cement floor.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said pushing what ever it was off him.  
  
"Yours truly, your killer..." It hissed raising its head and glared at him with hazed violet eyes.  
  
"Y-you're a girl?" the hanyou stuttered perplexed all the sudden.  
  
She lounged straight at him stretching out her long nails as she attacked. He dodged her swiftly and turned around pinning her on the building's wall. He stared into her violet eyes. They were full of hate and thirst. She was probably waiting to kill someone he thought. She got impatient and started snapping at him with her fangs.  
  
"Oh, what the fuck, a vampire." He pushed himself away immediately.  
  
She smirked as he stared at her. Surprisingly he only smirk right back at her. He pinned her up against the wall again and leaned over kissing her on her lips. It's kind of strange for a vampire to have such soft lips. He continued kissing her repeatedly and molesting her. The petite vampire soon noticed this and stomped on his foot. She quickly kicked him in his shin.  
  
"I'll kill you for this, I assure you of this. You will be sorry for touching a vampire." She snarled and dashed off down the street.  
  
He stood there letting the mist settle more. He was looking at the cement floor where she was standing. There was a small pendent laying in the crevice of the sidewalk. He picked it up and stared at it. It was weird....it was a golden locket with devil horns. He smiled and as he kissed it. 'I'm sure we will meet again but I wont regret it my little vampire princess.' 


	2. I'm back

Kagome slipped through the mansion's window not wanting to be found after such a wasteful mission. She was still thirsty and pissed like hell. She plopped down onto her bed annoyed. Her eyes moved towards the door and she watched as it slowly opened. Her older sister Kikyou was here to ask about the stupid mission she fucked up.  
  
"How did the human hunting go sis?" Kikyou said smiling showing her perfectly pointed fangs.  
  
"..." Kagome didn't respond but glared at her.  
  
"Apparently you messed up once again. If you keep this up you will never be able to inherit the title Vampire Princess." Kikyou bluntly stated which was obviously true.  
  
Kagome chose to ignore her older sister and look at her nails. Some of her glossy black nail polish was chipped off by that stupid half demon. She sighed and reached towards her chest to fiddle with her pendent.  
  
"It's gone!" She began to panic and desperately search around.  
  
"What's gone darling?" Kikyou asked staring at her naïve sister scramble about looking for something.  
  
"My pendent that mother gave me before she died." Kagome replied lifting up all the pillows.  
  
"How could you Kagome? You know that's powerful amulet you just lost and you better find it. Who knows what damage a mortal can do with it?" Kikyou scowled angrily at her.  
  
"I know...wait minute, I think it fell off when I was fighting that half breed. That means...he might have it! Shit!" Kagome finally realized her mistake and jumped right out of the window.  
  
"You better come back before the sun raises Kagome or you're in deep trouble!" Called Kikyou, as she watched Kagome's figure disappear into the night.  
  
"That girl...she's completely hopeless." She sighed and left the room.  
  
Inu yasha sat on his bed staring at the necklace the vampire girl dropped. It was magnificent. Red ruby shaped heart with two horns of gold coming out of it. It was like nothing he ever seen before in his life. He fastened it around his wrist with two loops. He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
The window slid open and a dark slim figure came in Inu yasha's room. It searched through his room, careful not to make a noise. After it awhile it slinked towards the edge of the bed and peered over Inu yasha. It started searching Inu yasha over looking for something. Inu yasha sat up quickly after feeling something graze against his skin. His ears perked up listening for a sudden sound. He heard someone else breathing and he smell a sweet fragrance that sort of smelled of roses.  
  
"I know you are there already. There's no use in hiding anymore. Come out now and I will make your death painless as possible." Inu yasha growled.  
  
Kagome came down from the ceiling landing in front of Inu yasha gracefully. He stared in disbelief. The vampire girl was here again. He knew she would come back soon.  
  
"Hello dog demon I have come for something very important." 


End file.
